The new kid Kurama
by CherryMay
Summary: There's a new kid named Kurama. Hiei x Yusuke x Kurama story. Don't like don't read. Please review and tell me what you think.


Chapter 1

Walking through the school halls was a punk ass kid named Yusuke Urameshi. He was the punk of the school. With one look you could tell that he was a punk. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He never goes to school. Most of the time he would show up, but he would always leave after lunch or in the middle of the school day or take refuge on the schools roof top. He has only two friends.

One is Kuwabara. He is an idiot. He is the punk (but no ass) kid of the school. He would hang out with Yusuke at the arcade and would fight with him some times and always lost.

Second is Hiei Jaganshi. He is a cold hearted bastard. Sometimes. Hiei and Yusuke have a little thing going on. They are lovers. Kuwabara knows this and accepts this and pick on Hiei a lot about it and of curse Hiei snaps at him.

Everyone at the school knew about Yusuke and Hiei and they knew if they mess with one of them they are messing with both of them and that they would not see another day.

The three of them are like a little gang. They have their own territory and would haft to watch out for intruders. Especially, when it came to Karasu. Karasu is a bat-freak and in joys others pain. He is a total nut-case. He sometimes with his gang tries to steal Yusuke's gang's territory.

The three gang members doesn't know that Karasu is a bigger ass hole then they think he is and they are about to find out.

In the High School there is a new kid his name is Kurama and he has a big secret.

Walking through the school's halls is Kuwabara and he wasn't paying attention to his new manga book that he just bought and just bumped into some one.

"Hay, watch it. Do you…" Kuwabara was saying till he saw the person in front of him.

The things that caught his attention were the long blood red hair and the slim body and especially the emerald eyes. When the person stood up Kuwabara froze when he saw that the person was a guy.

_Anyone could mistake him for a girl, _thought Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry. I was not looking where I was going," said the red head.

Kuwabara snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "No, it was my fault to. I'm Kuwabara."

The red head smiled then said, "I'm Kurama."

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yes, and I was looking for my next class and I seem to already of gotten lost." Kurama said a little nervously.

Kuwabara laughed and said, "What is your next class and I'll help you."

Kurama pulled out his schedule and handed it to Kuwabara. Kuwabara examined it then smiled.

"Your next class is Art with . That is the class that I was heading to. We can go together."

"Alight." Kurama took back his schedule and followed Kuwabara to their next class.

While they were walking in the halls Kuwabara learned that Kurama was really smart. Kurama learned that Kuwabara was the worst punk at the school and that another guy named Yusuke is the much, much worst punk at the school. He even learned that Kuwabara has an older sister and that Kuwabara was in love with a girl named Yukina. She was homed schooled by a master psychic named Gin- something and that she has a twin that goes to school named Hiei.

"Hiei is a cold hearted bastard and really short." That was what Kuwabara said that he thinks about Hiei. Hiei and Yusuke were lovers as well and that if anyone messed with them they would end up in the hospital.

When they got to the class room Kuwabara said that he would see Kurama around and took a seat in the back. Kurama went and introduced himself to the teacher.

"My name's Kurama the new student," Kurama said politely.

"Of course you are, pretty boy. If you make any mischief you will go right to detention. Now you can sit right behind Hiei. The boy with the spiky black hair, with the white star in the middle." turned back to his desk and started reading a document.

How the teacher spoke to him made his head ace. He knew that he would grow to hate the teacher even more. Kurama started towards his desk. Ever since he walked in, Kurama knew that the class was staring at him. The girls were giggling and the boys were snickering. Every now and thin Kurama would hear, "Girly-boy," and, "Fag." Kurama ignored the comments and started towards his desk.

Then something caught his attention. The guy named Hiei was also staring at him, but there wasn't any emotion in his stare. The thing that caught Kurama's attention was the ruby eyes of Hiei's. Kurama stopped at Hiei's desk shortly before he broke the gaze and sat in his desk behind the spiky haired teen.

Through Kurama's next two classes he couldn't get Hiei off his mind.

Kurama sighed in relief when the bell rings to indicate that it was lunch time. Kurama would have brought his own food, but he didn't remember and didn't really fell in the mood to eat right now. Kurama walked outside and found a silent spot under a tree by the building to sit under. It was the right distance away from everyone. Away from all the chatting, yelling, fighting and other things.

Kurama couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. Kurama always liked nature. He always felt like nature was a part of him. When he gets sad or angry he would always go into the forest or go to the park.

Sitting there he closed his eyes and just listened. Listening to the birds sing and hearing someone clear his voice.

Kurama snapped open his eyes and looked up. Standing there was Kuwabara.

"Hay, Kurama. Are you ok? You looked like you were in pain," Kuwabara said in concern.

Kurama smiled up at him and said, "I'm fine. Is there something you want, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara nodded his head before saying, "I saw you walking over hear and you looked lonely so I thought to ask you if you would like to have lunch with me and my friends."

Kurama shook his head no, then said, "I'm sorry, Kuwabara, but as you see I won't be eating lunch today. Maybe next time."

Kuwabara nodded and mumbled that if Kurama needed him that he could find him and his friends on the roof top. Kurama nodded again and watched Kuwabara leave. When Kuwabara was out of sight Kurama balled his fists cursing his self for letting his mask slip. The mask that he keeps on his features, where no one would know his true feeling.

Kurama stayed in thought until it was time to go back in and finish his last class of the day.

When the school day end, Kurama walked straight to the park. He only been there once and that was when he first moved here a week ago. He loved the far corner of the park there was a large bush of red roses. He ran into it when he was trying to find a quieter place to gather his thoughts. Then it became his most favorite place in the how city. It became his secret spot. His sanctuary.

Kurama sat down by a nearby tree. Unknowing that someone was watching him the whole time.

Mean why'll Kuwabara was walking down the street when he heard someone scream his name. He turned around and noticed Yusuke and Hiei walking towards him.

"Hay, Urameshi," yelled Kuwabara.

When Yusuke and Hiei reached him, Yusuke said, "Hay, Kuwabara. I've been looking for you."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke in confusion when Hiei said, "Today is the gangs meeting, baka."

"Ow, I almost forgot," Kuwabara scratched his head in realization.

Yusuke raised his eyes, and then said, "That's not like you, Kuwabara. You're the one always reminding us. Not the other way around. What's on your mind?"

"I don't even think the baka even has a brain," Hiei said in his normal emotionless voice.

Kuwabara glared at him, before saying, "Watch it, Shrimp. I was just thinking about that new guy at school, Kurama."

"There's a new kid at school?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara grunted and said, "If you ever show up at school you may be able to know these things."

Yusuke rolled his eyes then looked at Hiei and ask, "Have you seen the new kid Hiei?"

"Hn, he sits behind me in art class." Hiei look away from Yusuke.

"So, Kuwa, what does he look like?" Yusuke didn't like how Hiei looked away and wondered what was wrong.

Kuwabara smiled and said, "He has flaming red hair and has big green eyes. You can easily mistake him for a girl."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow slightly at this information. He sneaked a look at Hiei and froze at the sight. To his amazement Hiei was blushing. Jealousy raised in Yusuke.

Hiei looked at Yusuke, instantly felling his lover's jealousy. Kuwabara not noticing of course didn't see anything.

"Well, come on guys we got to go to the meeting." Kuwabara started walking ahead of the couple. Yusuke and Hiei started to walk a few paces behind Kuwabara.

Hiei looked at Yusuke in the corner of his eyes and finally said, "You know that I belong to you."

Yusuke turned to Hiei and smiled a little and replied, "I know."

Kuwabara was still a few paces in front of the couple and they all froze when they heard a scream. They broke into a sprint. The scream came from the park.

When they got to the park they once again all froze. To their right, there were two guys that were unconscious on the ground. To their left there were two other guys that were holding up an almost unconscious red head that looked like he couldn't even stand. Which they recognized was Kurama. There was also a guy that seemed like the leader standing in front of the unconscious red. He had his fists back ready to hit Kurama again when he noticed the new comers.

Yusuke took one look at Kurama and fire was seen in his eyes. He glanced at Hiei and saw the same thing.

_These guys are defiantly, not going to survive, _Kuwabara thought as he scurried away. He knew if he intervened that he would get pounded as well. Kuwabara never saw them this made before and it was worse when they were both mad together. Kuwabara was actually felling sad for the poor fool.

_Crack, _Kuwabara looked up snapping out of his thoughts and noticed that Yusuke hit the guy right in the nose. The poor fool hit the ground hard followed by the other two caused by Hiei. The leader spat on the ground when realized he spat blood. He brought his hand up and noticed that his nose was bleeding and defiantly broken.

The other two guys scurried to their feet with frightened looks and started to run. The leader watched them leave. He didn't even try to stop them. He got to his feet about to do the same when he was grabbed by the front of the collar.

"Where do you think you're going," Yusuke whispered venomously.

The guy gulped then said hastily, "We were hired to do that to the red head." When the leader processed what he said in his brain, he knew that he said the wrong thing.

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled, "WHO?"

When the guy said nothing Yusuke raised his fist ready for another blow when the guy finally said, "We don't know. The guy had a black hoody on. He offered us fifty apiece. That's all I know."

Yusuke could fell more anger fell him and in a flash he punched the guy again and this time him didn't get up. Yusuke turned around and noticed Hiei holding the unconscious red head.

He rushed forward and asked, "Is he alright?"

"He has some cuts and bruises, but he'll live," Hiei replied.

Kuwabara walked forward and said, "That's a relief, but what are we going to do with him know? And we haft to get to the meeting."

"I'll carry him to my apartment. You and Hiei go," Yusuke said while picking Kurama up bridle style.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked. Yusuke nodded and started walking away from the park.


End file.
